


A new friend.

by RedRocketStarz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRocketStarz/pseuds/RedRocketStarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was walking across an abandoned street to get him when I bumped into a dark figure. I looked up and stared at a pair of emerald eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody. This is my first story, so it might be bad. Comment if you have ideas please.

I was walking across an abandoned street to get home when I bumped into a dark figure. I looked up and stared at a pair of emerald eyes. "Uh I-I'm so sorry!" I said in fear, I looked strait into the eyes of an enderman, he had a purple tie on and a neon green back pack, I thought he was going to kill me but instead he smiled and said, "Hello, it's ok I'm not going to kill you. My name is Blake, what's yours?" I sighed in relief and answered, "My name is RedRocketStarz, or you could call me RedRocket." He smiled and looked around and said, "How long has this been here?" I shrugged and said, "Who knows. Were are you headed Blake?" He sighed " Nowhere really. I have no destination." He looked back down at me and sighed again. "Do you want to come with me to my house?" I asked. "Sure!" He said happily. So we started walking toward my house. After a while we finnaly got there. Blake gaped when he saw my house. "This is your house?" He said. I laughed and said "Yeah my parents have me this so I could start my own life." We walked in and I told Blake to stay in the living room so I could put up some stuff. After that I came back down and Blake was sitting on the couch with his stuff still on, "Blake you know you can take your back pack off and stay a while." I stated. "Ok." He did so and when I got down I asked him if he wanted to stay. He said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you didn't like it. I'll take some advise from you guys who did like it and think I need help.


End file.
